


Diamond Sea

by arsenouselation



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: Eduardo Rusca in exile.





	Diamond Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 1/2 of the HL fics I have before I leave this fandom.

 

 _Diamond Sea_  
—rusca, his exile, the sea, and you—

 

* * *

 

1/5

.

When the _Kapitan_ arrives, he is somber, quiet, even the whole town is not.

Everyone is curious, of course. Even you. It is not everyday that a disgraced captain is sent to the small town of Dimapula.  The circumstances that surround his arrival have stirred up stories and rumors; that  _Heneral_ Luna fought like a crazed bull against his attackers. That every one of his supporters have been hunted down and made examples of, that it was the  _Presidente_ himself who wrote the assassination order. 

One of the certainties about the whole incident is that _Kapitan_ Rusca had been there on that fateful day, that he has been shot in the leg. That his life has been spared, like it's a thing of meager mercy, a bone thrown to a dog.

And now, he is going to spend the rest of it in perpetual indignity, wasting away in the small town of Dimapula.


End file.
